My Zingara
by stupidity101
Summary: Hermione's heart is melted by her gypsy: Ron
1. Back Home

**Hey guys! Sorry I've been gone for so long! Here's my new story. It's based upon Eye of the Beholder by Kay Hooper. Enjoy**

My Zingara 

Chapter 1: Back Home

"What a quack! Gin, I love you dearly but you HAVE to stop seeing Madame Futura! She's stealing your money! She only said that something good is going to happen today because you have a smile the size of the damn Great Wall!" Hermione yelled coming out of the incense filled shop. "The woman is on crack, I swear!

"Well Hermione" Ginny replied. "What she said to you was pretty interesting. I-

"I honestly don't know how you ever talked me into giving that bug-eyed thing my hand. What the hell does _If your true love wears a golden earring, then he belongs to you_ mean anyway? I personally believe that she was having fun with her bong way before we got there." Hermione argued. 

"Oh, shut up and let me have my fun! What time is it?" 

"It's four thirty, why?" 

"Oh shit! Hurry up Harry and Ron will be back at six. I want to clean up before Harry gets here. I want everything to be perfect because I have something to tell him.

"Ooo! What is it?" Hermione asked knowing the answer. She knew Ginny liked saying what _it_ was. 

"You know, I told you yesterday, but I guess I could tell you once more. I'm pregnant Hermione but you can't tell anyone. You're the only one who knows" Ginny said. 

They kept walking towards the Leaky Caldron in the cold. Hermione swore if Ginny's smile grew any larger it would fall off, sink into the ground, and fill the world with happiness. It was almost sickening. 

~~~

Ginny paced a hole into the living room floor of hers and Harry's home waiting for six. The house had never looked this good even before Harry and Ginny bought the cottage soon after their June wedding. It was amazing what they had done in six months, changing the ugly neon pink color of the walls to a beautiful ocean blue and fixing broken pieces of the old wood. Ginny had finished painting and cleaned up during Harry and Ron's two-week business trip to South America. 

"Ginny, stop. I swear you're halfway to China by now." Hermione said fed up with watching Ginny.

"Shut up. You'd be doing the same thing in my situation." Ginny yelled back

"But I'm not-

"Precisely! So shut up.

"You're lucky we all love you. To finish what I was going to say, nor do I want to be three and a half weeks pregnant and be married to Harry. That's gross. Now if it were Lord Fernando: Lord of EVERYTHING sexy I wouldn't mind.

"What about Ron?

"What about him

"Hermione," Ginny said. "We all know there is something in that ice cube you call a heart that is sizzling for Ron.

"Well he went off and it kinda died. Now stop. They'll be here soon." Hermione said, not totally sure about the first thing said. 

"Yea, what-" 

_BANG!_

"We're back!" Ron and Harry yelled from the front entrance way.


	2. Hey Ron! Long Time No See

My Zingara

Chapter 2: Hey Ron, Long Time No See!

Ginny jumped up and ran to greet her husband. Hermione followed slowly. Getting to the front entranceway was hard. Hermione hadn't seen Ron for two years. She was scared to see if he had changed at all for she certainly had. Her hair no longer was frizzy and bushy everyday. Her hair only liked being disagreeable when it rained or snowed like no tomorrow. Her hair went from tight curls to long wavy strands and she no longer had a girly figure. She stood with pride and without fear. She changed from the small, frightened girl to the confident woman. She realized walking down the hall that the small, frightened girl liked to show up at times, this time for example. 

She finally reached the front door and was instantly greeted with the smell of the great outdoors. Her eyes started to wander and the first thing she saw was the happy sight of husband and wife seeing each other after a long while. Then she saw him, his back anyway but from one glance all fears were confirmed. Ron had changed just as much as she had. With a deep breath she started her greetings. "Hey Harry, Hey Ron." Harry looked up still holding Ginny. Hermione made a point not to look at Ron just this yet, but could tell he had turned around from the sound his jacket made. 

"Hey Hermione!" Harry said. "It's great to see you but I need to talk to Ginny right now. See you in a minute alright?" 

"Alright, I'm sure she has something very important to tell you." Hermione said with a smile. Confused as to why Ron hadn't said anything she looked up. Hermione was sure her mouth was agape just as wide as his. His hair was a bit longer, framing his face. He stood with much more pride and his body had come into proportion with his height. She saw something glimmer near his left ear but dismissed it as light playing off his hair. _Damn! That hair!_ Hermione thought. Finished with her study she smiled and let out a little squeal. She ran towards him and jumped into his arms and hugged him. 

After a long while she let him go, stepped back and said, "It's been too long Ron! I missed you!

"As I you Hermione." Ron replied with a smile just as big as hers.

"So, how was South America? First job as a real Auror! Was it fun?" 

"Yea, we had a great time for a couple of days. Then Harry's whining of missing Ginny got unbearable. After a week I suggested he take her on the next one. I was joking but I know he will. So what's up with you? How are things?

"Things are great. I was just appointed editor of the Daily Prophet. The great thing about that is they still let me draw as the head cartoonist. I'm looking for a flat though. I just moved out of my old one while you guys were away and was staying here. I'm going flat hunting tomorrow, wanna come?

"Sure what the hell. I'll-" Ron started but was cut off with Harry's scream of "That's wonderful Gin! I love you so much you know that?

"What's that about?" Ron asked.

"You'll soon be an uncle again Ron." Hermione said. Inside she swore Ron's smile, if it grew any larger, would fall off, sink into the ground and fill the world with happiness. By this time it wasn't sickening. 


	3. Long Day

My Zingara 

Chapter 3: Long Day

It was going to be a long day. Call her crazy but by looking at the way the sun was set overhead at nine in the morning, Hermione knew a long day was ahead. The first thing of the day was to pick up Harry, Ron, and Ginny and head towards the Borrow. It wasn't that she didn't like driving, hell she loved it, but in the same car with a very crazy and not yet so very pregnant woman, the loving but sickening husband of the crazy lady, and the love of her life (though he doesn't know) was frightening. It seems she will soon have another get-away-from-it-all excursions in which she plops in some dance music and drives around just to calm her nerves. 

The cozy cottage came into view and with one deep breath she pulled in the driveway. They saw her pull up and went outside to greet her while getting in the car. 

"Thanks Hermione." Harry said helping Ginny into the backseat of the car. 

"Yea, thanks." Ron said with half a bagel in his mouth quickly getting in the front seat. 

"It's nothing. You guys ready?" Hermione said before speeding off. 

~~~

_Who ever said: _the bigger the better_ was defiantly high or insane at the moment he or she said it. _Hermione thought looking at the large crowd of Weasleys sitting at the three or four picnic tables around the yard. Kids were screaming and the adults just smiled. 

_Thump!_

One kid, who knows which one, fell near Hermione's feet. "Oh sweetie, are you alright?" Hermione asked picking up a four or five year old and sitting him on her lap.

"Of course he's alright Hermione," Hermione jumped at Ron's voice. "Aren't you Marc?

"Uncle Ron!" The kid screamed jumping into Ron's arms.

"Hey man what's up?" Ron replied taking no notice of Hermione's pain from the scream. 

"Nothin." Marc answered.

"Really, that's nice. Now go torture your Dad for me Okay?

"Okay" Marc said before jumping out of Ron's arms and running towards the young at heart George. 

Hermione smiled at the sight that was before her. _He's so cute and yet he doesn't know. What a shame, maybe I'll tell him, some other day._ Hermione thought.

"So, are you doing alright?" Ron asked bringing Hermione out of her reverie. 

"Yea, I guess." 

"Good. Let me do one last thing and then we can go find you an apartment.

"Ok. I'll give you ten minutes.

"Ok." Ron said before running off to join the little kids. They were all talking joyously when Ron sneezed one big sneeze. So big in fact he bent over and when he came back up his shirt was over his head.

"Oh no guys! It seems I have sneezed my head off! What will I do?" Ron asked the children who were laughing. Ron got up from the table and started to walk around arms flying everywhere. Ginny, who was laughing as well, got up and pulled Ron's shirt down. "Oh! So that's where it went!" Ron said with a big smile and said goodbye to everyone walking over towards Hermione.

Walking towards the car with Ron by her side Hermione said, "You know Ron one must have the brain of a child to understand and play with them. I'm proud that you still haven't grown up.

~~~

"Ron!" Hermione yelled from the living room of the empty three-bedroom condo. "Come here!

"You beckoned?" Ron said taking three strides from the kitchen. 

"Yes Lerch, I just had a revelation. I believe this is my new home." 

"That's nice. Who's Lerch?

"A creepy butler from a weird television show." Hermione replied.

"Oh, I don't believe that was a complement.

"Well, duh!

"What the hell was that?

"Good question." 

"Ok, this conversation is getting very bizarre.

"Yea, just like your face.

"That was lame Hermione. To think all that training was for nothing.

"Fuck you. Be happy for me!

"I am happy for you and I would be even happier if you did the fucking for me.

"Ew! Gross! No!

"Damn!

"You know, you're lucky we love you." Hermione said with a smile the size of the Pacific. "Now we need to go to the head office thingÉÉ maggig and get this all sort out. Hopefully by tomorrow I'll be living here.

"Ok! Onwards!" 


	4. Matt Lasturd and No Trip

**Sorry! It's been too long. I was dying without my Internet in the middle of nowhere. You guys are in luck I wrote some chapters while I was there. **

My Zingara

Chapter 4: Matt Lasturd and No Trip

The two walked pleasantly down to the landlord's office. They walked through the lovely graying French doors and were told to have a seat while waiting. Hermione with anticipation and excitement was bouncing in her seat. Ron smiled looking over at her wondering if he could ever have a shot. Soon out came a short chubby man in tight neon purple bellbottoms and a flannel shirt. While he walked over to the two, Hermione jumped out of her seat and stuck out her hand. The chubby man smiled and shook her hand. Then he proceeded to shake Ron's hand. 

"Hi! I'm Fat Bastard.

"Excuse me?" Ron said still holding the man's hand.

"I said ÔHi I'm Matt Lasturd." The man said with a wry smile on his face letting go of Ron's hand. "Who are you?

"Oh! I'm Ron Weasley this is my friend-

"Hermione!" Matt shouted

"How do you know my name?" Hermione asked inching towards Ron and grabbing his hand.

"We're old neighbors. We used to live right next door until you moved about four of five years ago I believe.

"Oh! It's you Matt! How are you?

"I'm good. Looking for a flat here?

"Yea, I just came to negotiate prices on 366.

"330 a month." Matt said with determination.

"Done" Hermione said. "Here's for the first two months." 

And with that Hermione's new address was for now 366 Avenue Street. 

"Well that was quite easy." Ron said on the way back to Harry and Ginny's. 

"I know. I have a new home. Too bad you have to go in a couple days. You'll just have to see it when you get back." 

"Yea." Ron said pulling into the driveway. "You know, driving is fun. You should have taught me years ago.

"Ron the last time I saw you, you were in no condition to drive." 

"Right, It's been too long Hermione. Too long.

~~~

"WHAT? Ron screamed. 

"What's wrong Ron?" Ginny asked from the kitchen. Soon Ron's body appeared in the room red and frustrated. 

"They're not letting me or Harry go on the next trip." 

"Well," Hermione said putting her wine glass down. "I can see why they wouldn't let Harry go, but why you. You've been gone before when your other nieces and nephews were born. Why now?

"They said I need a break!" Ron said loosing some of the red color sitting down. "What will I do? I certainly can't stay here too long.

"Well, I guess you could stay with me after everything is moved and put away but you have to help me. Alright?

"Alright." Ron said with a huge smile. "It'll be fun.


	5. Packing and Unpacking

My Zingara

Chapter 5: Packing and Unpacking

"You know Ron," Hermione said while tapping her wand signaling the tape to complete the brown box filled with stuffed animals. "This is the only thing I hate about moving. I can deal with new people and styles but this has to be the worst part. Do you know why?

"No, why?" Ron asked waving his wand for a quick taping. 

"It's the most boring even in the wizarding world. If I say this is bad think of how it is in the muggle world. I swear it's truly horrifying!

"Oh, it can't be that bad." Ron said while picking up a box.

"Yea, I guess you're right. Hey! That's the last box. We're done!" 

_Yes! No more whining. _Ron thought. Hermione picked up the last box and put it in the front seat. Ron, smiling, picked up the box and sat down in the seat. 

"Sorry Ron. My brain is fried right now. Moving can be fun but not all the time.

** ~~~**

"So where does this one go?" Ron asked holding a rather large box.

"Ron, do you notice how it says kitchen on the side?" Hermione asked getting a brief answer of Yes before continuing. "Therefore I believe it belongs in the kitchen.

"Oh.

"Yea, oh. Now help me put away the things in my bedroom first. I can unpack while you set up my furniture.

It took nearly two hours to put the bed together without magic. Ron complained many times. His favorite complaint being _why, out of all the other nice places you could have lived, did you have to pick the one where every muggle in all of London lives? _Hermione smiled and answered sweetly with _Just to annoy you Ron._ It was hard but her four poster bed was put together and made up ready for anyone to take a nice nap. The dresser took all of an hour and a half. Four hours later her bedroom and bathroom were both fully unpacked and completely neat. Nearing six the two sat down to a nice pizza dinner. Laughing and recalling things from the past two years the two had a riot. 

"So Ron, what do you do on your excursions?" Hermione asked putting down her slice of pizza.

"Nothing really. I don't want to bore you." Ron replied blushing and putting his head down.

"Why would it bore me? After all I remember it was me who bored you all through school.

"Because it would Hermione.

"No it-

"Yes it would. Some-

"Who was she?

"Who was who?

"The girl that told you your job was boring?

"Oh, her.

"Yes her Ron. I wanna know.

"Maria Naite. She was our translator in Colombia. She hated what I did because I was out all day and slept alone all night.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ron. Please tell me what it is Aurors do now.

"Basically, we find artifacts from old wizarding tribes. I am fascinated by it, but no girl seems to see the things I see when I look at them.

"Life and death? Happiness and sorrow? Love and Hate? Truth and Fiction? I see it too. I guess all artists do. No one ever understood what I saw looking at other forms of art.

"Yea, something like that Hermione." Ron said with a big smile. "I'll drop by tomorrow to help you unpack your other things." 

And with that he was gone. Hermione, exhausted from the day's activities, went up to change for bed. Halfway asleep she fell into her bed, jolting up when she felt something under the covers.

Lifting the covers up, Hermione found a book of poetry. Opening it she saw it was marked on great poems such as "How do I love thee" and other love poems. Smiling, Hermione fell into a deep slumber.


	6. Looks Appetizing

My Zingara

Chapter 6: Looks Appetizing. 

It was a beautiful morning Hermione decided finally waking up. Hermione never truly was a morning person. It took her nearly an hour and a half to fully wake up even at Hogwarts. So to put it lightly Hermione wasn't pleased that Ron got her up at seven in the morning, knocking on her door. 

_"Good morning Hermione" Ron said with a smile._

_ "Mmh" was all Ron received. _

_ "It is such a lovely morning isn't it?_

_ "I hate you so much right now Ron._

An hour and several cups of coffee after the morning greeting Hermione was fully in her right mind. During this time Ron had unpacked her kitchen "for punishment" as Hermione called it. 

"Thanks Ron." Hermione said jumping off the counter. 

"Welcome I guess. I though this was punishment.

"Whatever." Hermione said realizing the forgetfulness and short attention span of waking up had not worn off. "What should we tackle next?

~~~

Six hours later Hermione's house was all unpacked except for the large bookcase that still needed to be built in one of the rooms. They had taken a break after hearing the dinner bell, also know as Ron's stomach. Hermione, it being her house, took it upon herself to cook dinner while Ron set the table. When Hermione was done she took two paper plates (the real ones not yet washed), scooped the food onto it, and brought the plates to the table placing one in front of Ron. With one glance Ron's face screwed up. 

"What?" Hermione asked putting down her plastic fork.

"I think I need another plate." Ron said looking at Hermione still with the disgust plastered on his face.

"Why?

"I believe somebody threw up on mine.

"Ron, that's dinner. Eat it.

Ron attentively picked up his fork jabbed it into the food on his plate and stuck it in his mouth. 

_Mmh! Augh! Gag! Hoopa! BlahÉÉÉÉ._

"You're funny. Now get up and eat it or go out and get something when you go home. If you're going to do this whenever I cook you might as well bring or make your own food." Hermione said.

"Good idea. I might as well go home now and pack some of my things. See you tomorrow Hermione.

"See you.

~~~

Ron had been gone an hour when the doorbell rang again. 

"What do you need Ron" Hermione said not looking while answering the door. Looking up it wasn't Ron but a man with a huge bouquet of silk flowers.

"Sorry. Thank you." Hermione signed for the flowers, took them out of the man's hand, and shut the door. Looking at the card it was from Ron with the inscription of _I'll be with you my darling Ôtill the stars fall from the sky._ And like that Hermione's day had been made. 

~~~

Hermione went to go pick up Ron and his things the next day. Driving into Harry and Ginny's driveway she saw Ron sitting on the front porch waiting.

"Get in dipshit." Hermione called out her window. Ron jumped up and grabbed his stuff. 

Climbing into the front seat Ron said, "Thanks for saving me. It's hell in there. Harry's overly protective more than ever and Ginny is moodier than ever. If I ever have kids I'll tell my wife to buzz off and call me when the baby is coming.

"You're an ass Ron. A true ass." Hermione said speeding off.

Ron moved into the guest room and finished putting up the rest of the bookcase that day. It took them three hours to put all Hermione's books away considering the amount and the fact that they "needed to be alphabetized" according to Hermione. Ron, using his brain for once, went out to buy what he needed to make dinner. Ron insisted it be a surprise for dinner but it was extremely hard from all the wonderful smells coming from the kitchen. When it was finished Hermione was blind folded and taken to the table. 

"It smells delicious Ron, what is it?" Hermione asked taking the blindfold off.

"You're favorite." Ron said with a smile going over to sit at his chair. 

"You cooked me spaghetti and meatballs. Oh Ron! You're the best.

"Yea." Ron said blushing. Hermione took a bite and moaned.

"This is great Ron. I never knew you where such a great cook.

"Well it seems the tables have turned. I have done more studying than Hermione has.

Hermione didn't understand the comment at first but it would be a couple of days before she started to get the jist. 


	7. Game Night and a Visit

My Zingara

Chapter 7: Game Night and a Visit

It was raining. When it had started, Ron and Hermione ran in carrying the cards they were playing with and transported themselves to the living room coffee table. An hour and a half later Ron was winning the poker game with twelve Oreos, seven ginger cream cookies (freshly made courtesy of Ron), a bottle of Pepsi, and thirty-seven pounds. 

"It looks like I'm beating _your_ ass, Hermione." Ron said pushing the won cookies toward his large pile of winnings. 

"Shut up. I don't know how you do this." 

"Do what?

"Draw me into a competitive surge and then burst my bubble beating me.

"You do that to me too you know?

"Oh yea, how?

"You drive me crazy so I start to tease you which blows up into a huge argument and of course you win it because I'm stupid.

"Oh Ron," Hermione said walking over to Ron giving him a sideways hug. "You're not stupid, just slow.

"Thanks." Ron said not looking at Hermione.

"Wrong thing to say?" Hermione said still holding onto Ron.

"Yea. . ." He wasn't terribly saddened by the comment for a sense of warmth Hermione gave him.

"Oh I'm sorry." She said letting go, the sense of warmth gone with her. 

"It's ok. I'm a bit bored though. You're too easy to beat. What do you want to do?" 

"I dunno." 

"I don't know either.

"Oh! Now I know, lets play a game!

"What type of game?" Ron asked becoming suspicious.

"It's called Hermione wins.

"How do you play that?

"We ask questions about each other and if you get the question wrong you lose a point, we start off with ten points, and you owe the other person a galleon for each wrong answer. Of course I'll win seeing as my name is Hermione and the game is called Hermione wins after all.

"I'll play just to humor you.

"Ok, I go first. What's my favorite food?

"Spaghetti and meatballs." Ron said with a smug look. "Everyone knows that.

"That's an invalid answer, Ron.

"What? Why?

"Because it's right and you have to loose, remember?

"Oh, right, that thing. Is your favorite food. . . caviar?

"Nope! Nine points and you owe me a galleon.

~~~~

After forty-five minutes (Ron answering all the questions right had to answer again) Ron had zero points and Hermione had nine answering _who is the most beautiful woman I know?_ wrong. 

"Ok Ron, after tonight's lovely game, you owe me nine galleons.

Hermione said sticking out her had for her money. 

"Ugh! Fine

"You know you never answered my question.

"Which one?

"Well, who is the most beautiful person you know.

"That's unfair. Just for that I'm not going to pay you.

"You have too! You owe me nine galleons!

"No I don't" Ron said walking over towards Hermione sticking his face right up to hers.

"You. Do. Too!" Hermione said, her face coming closer to his face.

"Fine. I'll pay you later though. I have no more money left.

"Could you just answer the question?

"You are Hermione.

"The most beautiful?

"Yea." His lips were dangerously close to hers when a body appeared in the fireplace.

"Ron!" The head screamed making Ron snap up and Hermione to sit up straight. At the time Ron's body-_gorgeous body (to Hermione)_- was blocking the body's face. "I need to borrow the plane for a day. Is that ok?

"Dude, yea! It's your plane anyway.

"Cool, who's the girl?

"Lord Fernando, meet Hermione.

"L-Lord Fernando?!" Hermione said nearly fainting.

"Yea, I met him on a trip. Apparently I saved him from some curse or something so he feels complied to hang around with me." Ron said. 

"And for some reason he seems sad about my company." Lord Fernando, lord of everything sexy, said. "So you're Hermione, huh? Has Ron told you yet?

"Told me wha-"" Hermione asked but three seconds later she knew.

"She doesn't need to know about that.

"Well, I'm sure she'll find out soon enough. I must be going. I'll see you two around.

"Yea, bye man." Ron said closing the door.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew _the Lord of EVERYTHING sexy_?

"Didn't want you running off with him. He's a womanizer. Yea, he's one of my best mates but some days I could ring his neck from the things he does.

"Well, he is still cool. By the way I know what you mean.

"Oh, sank you doctar." Ron said using his Inga impression.

"After you have deflated your rather large head let's go watch a movie.

"Which one?

"Only the greatest movie on earth. Duh.


	8. Nuerotic Fathers and Revealed Gypsy

My Zingara

Chapter 8: Neurotic Fathers and the Revealed Gypsy.

Ron was bored. Hermione was back at work and he had nothing to do. Seeing as some of Hermione's things were still unpacked, he decided to dig through them. Finding a box labeled _Touch or Die Ron!_ Ron started to open the box. It was full of papers and journals covered in sketches each sketch similar to the other. 

In every picture there was a man. The way he stood showed his pride and false courage, his face gave away a hidden weakness that one wouldn't normally see. Along side the man was a woman in the distance. She seemed lonesome and longing for the man. The way she held her head gave away a feeling of unworthiness for the man. It was Hermione and himself. 

Ron stared at the pictures in disbelief for a while until Hermione came into her room and found him amongst all the pictures. She was mad. After a few screams and yells Ron said, "I'm sorry.

She stared at him. "What?" She was confused. 

"I'm sorry for making you feel that way.

"Ron, those pictures were drawn a long time ago. I've gotten over it.

"Do you didn't." Ron said with a calm and knowing voice.

"How the hell would you know?" Hermione said with a look, challenging him to give the right answer.

"I've studied you for too long Hermione." Ron started but was interrupted with a knock on the door. Hermione stood there in shock while Ron went to answer the door. It was Harry.

"Hey mate! Umm, what do you know about angry wives?

Hermione, coming out of her trance said, "What you do Harry?

"I merely said I would take out the garbage considering she was pregnant. She blows up and says Ôso you are saying I can't take out the garbage because I look like a fucking cow. That's a nice thing to say to your child bearer.' I, not wanting to cause trouble say ÔFine you can take out the garbage.' She becomes eerily calm and says Ôno that's ok.' I know she is angry with me.

"You're alright Harry." Ron said. "You just need to tone down the neurotic first time father thing you've got going on. Remember when Kristina was pregnant-

"Who?

"George's wife. Anyway, George was doing the same thing and she nearly took him to court complaining of being sexist. The next second she was calm and decides to forgive George. Go back to your house; you'll keep your head. I promise.

"Thanks man. You're a life saver." Said Harry leaving with a pop.

~~~~

It was raining again, only this time the storm blew out the electricity. Hermione put candles up around the house and was currently sitting on the couch next to Ron.

"It feels like we're back in Hogwarts." Ron said with his arm around Hermione. 

"Yea, it does. Ron, How did all of you guys get red hair?

"The Gypsy curse.

"What?

"It was a curse put on our house when my Great-Grandmother, who was a gypsy, stole all the red yarn from another gypsy camp. The camp placed a curse on her family giving them red, horrific hair and large ears.

"Really?

"Yea

"Can I see your ears?

"Umm. . . Sure.

"Sorry artist fetish. Have to see everything

"One could take that in a sexual manor you know." Ron said pulling his hair around his ear.

"Wow! Does everyone receive an earring too?

"Damn! I forgot about that. 

"How'd you get it?

"When Harry and I went to South America, I did something for this village and in return they made me an honorary citizen of the village by giving me the earring. I can't take it out though. They cut my ear and sewed it back together. I think I still have the scar. 

"That's gross. But that's kinda cool and honorary village idiot and a Zingara. 

"Hey! What's Zingar-rr?

"Zingara means gypsy in Italian.

"When did you learn Italian?

"In this restaurant they play Italian phrases in the bathroom. I liked it so much I decided to learn it.

"That's nice. Well it's nearly one. I should be heading to bed.

"No, lets stay here.

"Alright." And in a matter of moments they were asleep.


	9. Immaturity

My Zingara

Chapter 9: Immaturity

Hermione woke up from the light blinding her eyes. She had a crick in her neck from her rather hard pillow. He hadn't woken up yet. Getting up quietly and slowly she went to the kitchen to whip up some coffee. Despite the crick and the rather rude awakening from the sun, that was the best sleep she had since. . . . . . . 

_Since I took a nap in his arms. _Hermione thought. The sound of Ron grumbling snapped her out of her trance. She quickly took out two cups from the cupboard and poured some of the freshly made coffee into the mugs. She walked out the small kitchen and taking one look at Ron, burst out laughing. Catching a glance in the mirror he started to laugh with her.

"Morning sleepyhead." Hermione said gaining her composure. 

"If I look this bad take a look at yourself." Ron remarked. 

"I knew I should have run off with Lord Fernando when I had a chance. He wouldn't make fun of me just because I look like this. 

"I wouldn't be so sure." Ron said. "Thanks for the coffee. You look like you could use some. 

"Funny." Hermione said with a roll of her eyes.

~~~

It was the day of the monthly Weasley family picnic and Hermione was dreading it. Not that she didn't like any of them mind you; it was just a bit too many for her liking. Ron could sense this and made sure he brought it up in every conversation. This only made Hermione dread it more, but tried not to show it. She couldn't let into him that easily. 

Ron stood at the front door with a bag of bread in hand waiting for Hermione. She rolled her eyes at the way he was bouncing up and down.

"Stop doing that. Your eyes will stick that way." Ron said.

"No they won't" Hermione said rolling her eyes. "Shit!

"What?" Ron asked with insincere concern. Hermione turned around and Ron gasped. Her eyes had stayed that way. "I didn't mean it! I didn't know it could really happen. I swear I did- 

Hermione closed her eyes and they went back to normal. "You're not the only one with tricks up their sleeves." With that she opened the door walking out towards the car. 

~~~

All the hustle and bustle almost made Hermione turn the car back around and go back home but alas Ron had insisted on driving. _Just my luck!_ They got out of the car and immediately twenty or so kids came running at their uncle. Hermione grabbed the bag of bread, swerved around the kids and headed to the Burrow's kitchen. Opening the door she was greeted with the smell of cookies and cakes in the oven and the sight of Molly stirring something in a pan and Harry kissing Ginny. 

"Hey Molly!" Hermione said giving the woman a hug. "How are you? 

"Just fine dear. You can set those on the table next to Ginny. She'll cut them up. She said then in a whisper. "It took some time getting Harry to let Ginny do something. She yelled at him and then smiled and kissed him and said ÔDear, I'll be careful. It's just cutting vegetables, fruit, and anything else mother has in mind.' He smiled back and said ok. I think he's a bit scared of her. 

Hermione laughed putting the bread on the table. Looking out the window she said, "I guess I should go save Ron. 

~~~

It was a lovely dinner but by the time Hermione got home she was ready to go to bed. Ron in high spirits was certainly not. He convinced Hermione to stay up and have a few drinks. An hour later they were both in high spirits.

"I swear Ginny is the sister from hell!" Ron said putting his drink on the table. "'Member the time she beat up Harry? She used to do that to me ten times worse. 

"She isn't all that bad. 

"That's because she corrupted you and put a permanent love spell on Harry. 

"There is no such thing!" Hermione said. 

"Of course there is!" Ron said putting his face right up to Hermione's. Her breath became shallow and said in a whisper. "I guess I'll have to look it up." Ron looked at her intensely and she was doing the same. He came closer and she lifted her chin and in a matter of seconds their lips met. A second later they pulled away with a _pop!_ Hermione turned away shyly. "I'm sorry. 

"Really," Ron said. "Because I rather enjoyed it." 

"You are so immature!" Hermione said turning back around and for longer they kept their lips against the other set. The kiss became gradually deeper when Ron slid his hand up Hermione's thigh and she put her hands under his shirt. Before she had said she wouldn't give into him but she went back on her promise that night.


	10. Welcome

My Zingara

Chapter 10: Welcome

Nine months later, the sun's rays of light coming though their bedroom window once again awaked Hermione evilly. Smiling she opened her eyes like all the mornings before. It took a couple more minutes for her to get out of bed just as Ron opened his eyes. Her smile quickly vanished as she realized he was leaving to go on another Auror trip. 

"Don't look so glum, dear. It's only for a week." Ron said hoping out of bed.

_Damn his morning person abilities. _Hermione thought. "I know but remember what happened last time? They had some more issues to sort out making you come home a DAY later than you said." She said putting on her clothes.

"I'm sorry" was his reply with a roll of his eyes.

"Shut up! So I have some separation anxiety issues." 

"Help me get my things to the door sweetheart." 

"Fine" She said picking up the lightest bag. 

~~~

"Now, you will remember to check up every day right?" Hermione said planting a light kiss on her boyfriend's lips.

"Yes Mother." Ron said opening his mouth to say more but was interrupted with, "Yea, give him a break mom. Being an Auror with attachments is hard." Said Harry's head from the fireplace.

"Hey mate," Ron said. "Whatcha want? 

"Gin's having her baby," said Harry. 

"Why to you seem so calm? What are you on?" Hermione said.

"Life. Now hurry up and come to Saint Mungo's." Harry said before disappearing. 

"I guess you won't be going to India huh?" Hermione said with a smile. 

"Yea let me tell my boss." Ron said going over to the fireplace. 

Hermione went to change from her work clothes to something casual. Coming back down she saw Ron waiting by the front door. "What he say?" Hermione asked.

"He said you deserve another break. Personally I think he is doing something at the office and he doesn't want me to know about it. He always wants me to take a break.

"Well, it's a nice change. Before you never would work." "That was school Hermione." 

"Yea, it was only the stepping stone to your future" Hermione said walking out the door to get into the car. 

~~~~

Three hours and forty-five minutes after they arrived in the maternity ward at St. Mungo's, Lillian Mae Potter and Ethan James Potter. The parents were bursting with happiness. Harry seemed calm the first hour but fainted five times during the other two. After being cleaned and inspected they were brought out. Harry, after giving them to the care of Mrs. Weasley went to go see his beloved wife. 

During Ron's turn to hold Ethan he said, "Hermione, would you mind getting the camera out of my pocket?" 

"Ron, your camera isn't in here, nor is it on the other side." Hermione said.

"Well, get out whatever is in there for me." He said as Hermione pulled out black velvet box. Hearing her gasp he said, "Hermione, will you marry me? If you say yes, you'll have to take out the ring your self seeing as I am holding my nephew." 

"Ron, you didn't have to ask" Hermione said slipping the ring on her finger. 

"Of course he did. You would have asked anyway if he slipped _that _ring on your finger" said Mrs. Weasley. "Welcome to the family." 

"Thanks" Hermione said in a daze.

~~~ 

The first of May was a gorgeous day. The sun was out and sparkling against the lake in the backyard of the Burrow. Ron could only think of how gorgeous Hermione looked in her long white dress. Ginny had tears running down her cheeks as Harry wondered why. 

In an hour the ceremony was over and the reception was just beginning. Hermione sat next to Ron with her head on his shoulder looking at her sparkling ring. The party lasted for hours until it was time for the bride and groom to go home.

~~~

A year and ten months later Stephan Alexander Weasley was born. In the delivery room Ron couldn't keep his eyes off his wife and newborn son.

"You are brilliant, you know." Ron said in awe.

"Ron, every woman knows how to do this." Hermione said with a faint smile. 

"I love you." Ron said.

"I love you too, my Zingara" Hermione said nearly falling asleep for an hour later Luke Alan Potter was born. Ron laughed when Hermione told him of Ginny and Hers competition to see who could have the most children. As Hermione slept Ron just looked at his wife. 


End file.
